Totally Spies episode 197 Vanderfleet Family Tree
by SteveG12358
Summary: Victor's long lost Uncle came into town and tells the horrifying truth about the disappearances of the rest of Vanderfleet family. It turns out that the rest of the Vanderfleet Family are kidnapped by Violet Vanderfleet Senior so grand her more energy and immortality. It's up to the Spies, Victor, Violet, Chuck, Troy and Randy to stop Violet Vanderfleet Senior.


Totally Spies Episode 197 Vanderfleet Family Tree

FADE TO

EXT. FOREST OF CALIFORNIA EVENING

In the forest of California a shadowy figure runs through the forest running away from living roots.

The shadowy figure ran into the light at the end of the forest.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS HIGHWAY EVENING

The Shadow Figure runs into the middle of the highway to revel himself as CHUCK VANDERFLEET in his 40's handsome, lazy, fit, has a 5 o'clock shadow.

Cars pass by him and start to honk their horns at him.

DRIVER (O.S)

Jerk.

Suddenly the ground under hit feet start to shake and giant roots came out from the ground. Chuck takes out his chainsaw and cuts it in half with out turning it on.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENNIOR (V.O)

You can't run forever my boy, I will find you.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

You can't stop me mother.

Giant roots came out from the ground and shoot directly at him. Chuck activates his chainsaw and spins around and cut the roots in halves. Chuck runs down the highway and leaps over the barricade onto the other side of the highway. Giant roots came out from the other side of the highway and dives directly down at Chuck. Chuck slice the roots in halves and does a backflip to dodge the other roots. He cuts the roots down the middle cutting each of them in halves.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR (O.S)

Come out Chuck you can't escape.

Suddenly Jerry in his car came towards him and Jerry put the break on his car and his card comes to a complete stop.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

(to Jerry)

You got to get me away from here, quick, send me to somewhere safe.

JERRY

You don't have to tell me twice get in.

Chuck goes into Jerry's car and Jerry drove down the highway. The monster roots break out and charge at Jerry's car.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Oh come on doesn't mom take a break?

JERRY

(to Chuck)

Is your mother behind all of this?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Long story we just have to get to a safer place so I can tell you all about it.

JERRY

I am right ahead of you.

Jerry presses a button on his steering wheel. Then suddenly Jerry's car floats into the air and flies into the sky.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR (O.S)

You may run away, but I shall find you and your sister.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER HAWAII VIOLET'S ROOM DAYTIME

In Violet's room Victor is looking at family photos in the photo album for his homework project. Then Violet, Gil and Gillian came into the room with the groceries bags.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Hey there Victor, how is the homework going?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's going just fine.

GILLIAN OCEANS

It looks like you are looking at your family photo album instead of doing your work, what gives.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I was just thinking that I have all of these relatives and why don't we see them anymore or they visit us?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Well that question is saved for another story.

VICTOR VANDEFLEET

Mom my empathy tells me that you're lying about something?

GIL OCEAN

Victor's your son, you have to tell him the truth sometimes.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(to Victor)

Alright Victor, you'll be shocked from this, but they have all been missing for a while.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask)

What do you mean by that?

GIL OCEAN

Like you're not going to see them again?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That's right, is like someone out there is kidnapping out relatives.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know what kidnapped means, but why are they kidnapped?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I don't know love.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But mom you know everything about the Vanderfleet family tree, like grandpa, Uncle Chuck, Aunt Poppy, Aunt Vicky.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I never heard from them.

Suddenly Victor's wrist watch rings and he answers it. A Hologram of Jerry came up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Jerry what seems to be the problem?

JERRY

The problem is, it's your problem.

GIL OCEANS

What do you mean by that?

JERRY

There is a man here at my office named Chuck Vanderfleet

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My uncle.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

My Brother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry we will be there right away.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE LATER

Violet, Victor, Gil, Gillian and Penny came into Jerry's office, where Jerry and the Spies are also in the office with Chuck laying down on the couch.

JERRY

Ah you made it.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(Ask)

Where is he?

CLOVER

Laying on the couch drinking.

Chuck drinks his bottle. He then did a big burp.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Uncle Chuck

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Hey you little man come here to give your uncle a hug.

Victor hugs his uncle.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Why are you here you suppose to keep an eye on him while I am in my evil phase.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

I was, but he told me this.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR' S HOUSE GREAT ROOM FLASHBACK CUTAWAY

Chuck was sitting at the head of the table working on his chainsaw when Victor came into the room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(To Chuck)

Hey Uncle Chuck could I go on a journey by myself to search for mom.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Knock yourself out kid.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

You send your nephew to search for his mother all by himself?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Of course I did me and Violet had an argument on the phone about that but he found you guys leading him to find his mom.

ALEX

(sarcastically)

Talk about Uncle of the Year.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Anyway Chuck why are you here?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

To stop mom from kidnapping the rest of us.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(surprised)

What

CLOVER

So why does your mom want you guys for?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

To take our energy to make her more powerful.

ALEX

How come?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I don't know much about my mother, but I know that she was obsessed with plant life.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait, how about Mother Nature she'll know what happened to my grandmother.

SAM

But how are we going to get to her place.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Leave that to me.

CUT TO

EXT. MOTHER NATURE'S REALM LATER

The Spies, Victor, Violet, Gil, Gillian, Jerry and Chuck pop out from the ground and came up to the ground.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Alright Victor, you are one tough kid.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I know, I don't know he has these powers.

In Mother Nature's Realm everyone was in odded when they see that the realm was incredibly beautiful with all of the light shining through the trees, flowers bloom brightly and Mother Nature was sitting at the edge of the fountain in the middle of the realm.

MOTHER NATURE

Oh hello friends, and welcome to my realm.

ALEX

This is such a wonderful realm you have here.

MOTHER NATURE

Thank you, I am a wonderful designer. Now, what could I help you with today?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We need to know what's up with my grandmother Violet Vanderfleet Senior.

CLOVER

Wait, she has the same name as Violet, that means Violet is Violet Vanderfleet Jr?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Of course I am.

ALEX

I thought that only is for boys, it can be for girls too?

CLOVER

So could we call you?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Still call me Violet.

MOTHER NATURE

I will help you, let me bring out your family tree.

A big tree grows out from the ground in front of them.

GIL OCEANS

How could we tell if that's Victor's family tree?

GILLIAN OCEANS

I know, all of the other trees look the same.

MOTHER NATURE

I summon a tree that has the same last name as the family. And each leaf tells you the history of your relative, images of your relative will be shown on it.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Alright how do we know which is my grandmother's leaf.

Mother Nature pulls a leaf off from the tree and gives it to Victor.

JERRY

It's so small.

SAM

How could we see the images off from it?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

My little nephew could take care of that.

Victor uses his plant powers to grow the leaf up bigger making the image bigger so everyone can see.

On the image on the leaf was Teenage Violet Vanderfleet with her head set on.

GIL OCEANS (O.S)

Who's the girl with the big headset?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (O.S)

That would be me.

GILLIAN OCEAN (O.S)

Really? Good thing that Indy isn't here to see that.

ALEX (O.S)

We know we are surprised about that too.

Then Teenage Chuck comes into the house dragging his backpack on the floor with a black-eyed on his face.

TEENAGE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(to Teenage Chuck)

Bad day at school today?

TEENAGE CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Totally, where's mom I need her to sign a paper for me.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET (O.S)

I remember that day, I was in a fight with the Quarterback of the football team.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (O.S)

You are not a good fighter back then.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET (O.S)

But I brought a chainsaw to school to even the odds.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (O.S)

But you were suspended on the day too.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Just watch the leaf.

Suddenly they feel the house shaking. Teenage Chuck and Violet both go downstairs to check out what's going on.

In the basement middle age VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR in her 50's light purple hair, wrinkly skin and has green eyes who was working on some chemicals. She then drinks the chemicals.

TEENAGE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Mom that is totally sick and just plain crazy.

TEENAGE CHUCK VANDERFLEET

What was in that stuff?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

OH just something to unleash my inner deity.

TEENAGE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

A Deity is like a myth?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

No… Deities are real, and in every human is a deity gene a special gene that is hidden inside of our bodies for years and with this serum that I made it could unlock it from my body.

Violet Vanderfleet Senior's body glows green and she turns younger again and suddenly roots came out form the ground.

TEENAGE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Good thing Vicky and Poppy aren't here to see this.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

I feel incredible like I am going to take over this world with my powers.

TEENAGE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(to Teenage Chuck)

What are we going to do?

TEENAGE CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Throw all of the chemicals in her lab right at mom to see what happens.

Teenage Chuck and Violet all throw the chemicals right at Violet Vanderfleet Senior hitting her in her face and body making sticky slime cover all around her and some of the chemicals freeze all over her body.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

What…What is all of this?

TEENAGE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Stopping you before you go all nuts on us.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

Not quite my children I easily control my powers in seconds.

Suddenly the floor starts to shake and all of a suddenly Violet Vanderfleet Senior disappears. Then Poppy and Vicky Vanderfleet came into the basement.

POPPY VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Hey Guys.

VICKY VANDERFLEET (O.S)

What's going on down here?

TEENAGE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh it's a long story.

The image from the leaf ends.

CLOVER

So that what happens to your grandmother?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

But that doesn't explain why she unlocked her deity gene?

A silhouette of DNA comes up on the tree.

MOTHER NATURE

Perhaps I will give you a clearer picture of the gene. After the creation of humankind, the creator made a locked gene that no one shall ever use in their life time called the deity gene, this gene cane unlock your inner powers depending on the belief of the human.

The silhouette split into 2 human silhouettes.

MOTHER NATURE

One day a brother and sister unlock their deity genes, the sister spreads light and hope from her gene, but the brother brought chaos and destruction, the 2 siblings' battle and from that day no one shall knock about that gene and the gene stays lock for the rest of time.

SAM

So that explains your grandmother's powers.

MOTHER NATURE

Including yours.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My powers?

MOTHER NATURE

Of course, from the day you were born your mother creates that plant food for you lust unlocking your deity powers.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I thought it was a side effect from the serum.

MOTHER NATURE

More than a side effect but a key to unlock the gene.

JERRY

And the other question is where is your grandmother?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

I know my nephew he has something up his sleeve. Isn't that right Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course.

Victor place his hand on the grass and closed his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Through Victor's plant vision, Victor sees his grandmother who is in the Rain Forest with several pods that are full of people inside of them.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see grandmother in the rain forest with some pods that have people inside of them.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

That's got to be the rest of the Vanderfleet family.

GILLIAN OCEAN

One thing is for sure we need to save them.

JERRY

I will call Randy and Troy for back up on this mission of yours.

MOTHER NATURE

Be careful on this mission of yours facing with another deity with the same powers can be dangerous.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I will do my best Mother Nature.

FADE TO

EXT. AMAZON RAIN FOREST DAYTIME LATER

In the rain forest, the Spies, Victor, Violet, Gil, Gillian, Randy and Troy arrive in the rain forest.

SAM

According to the compowered that Violet Vanderfleet Senior is really close, just up this hill and we will reach our destination.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

We never seen our mother in a long time, I wonder what she will be like?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Might be evil, pure evil and just evil.

RANDY MASTER

Sounds like my dad.

TROY MIMZOA

And my dad combined. And she's a girl.

CLOVER

Don't mean a woman, who is evil.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake. Everyone stops.

ALEX

Did you feel the ground shaking?

GIL OCEANS

Of course.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Which means?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

We're close.

Suddenly giant roots came out from the ground and dives directly at the Spies and the others. Randy activates his watch and a ninja sword comes out from his watch. Randy leaps into the air and slice the giant roots in half.

RANDY MASTERS

More like, we're here.

Suddenly more giant roots came out from the ground and dives down at the Spies and the others. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to push the giant roots back away from them. Randy slice more of the roots in half. Troy pulls out his sword and slice the other giant roots in halves right down the middle.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

Stop, stop, stop, please my plants these are our friends and family.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(sacristy)

Mother, it's so good to see you again.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Grandma.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Mom release the rest of our family and you won't get hurt.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

Oh they are here, in their pods.

The pods containing the other members of the Vanderfleet family appear from the ground behind her.

SAM

This isn't how to treat human beings.

ALEX

Or your family.

TROY MIMZOA

So free them, and come with us.

ROSE VANDERFLEET

I won't do that dear boy, but I always want the family together with each other. That's why I use our family members as fuel for my body to increase my powers so I can live forever.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's so evil of you. That's not how you treat your family, no wonder mom and the others go live with grandpa.

RANDY MASTER

Less talk, time to fight.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

So be it.

Violet Vanderfleet Senior fires roots out from the ground directly at the Spies and the others. The Spies take out their chainsaw transforming peruses and use them to cut down the monster roots in halves.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright Grandma time to show you what I'm made of.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the arrow ita shootina out from the ground and fires arrows right at his grandmother. Violet Vanderfleet Senior dodges the attack and dives down right at Victor. Violet Vanderfleet throws a punch at Violet Vanderfleet Senior hitting her in the face.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

How dare you hit your own mother?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Because you're evil.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

And we're taking you down.

Chuck raised his chainsaw in the air and charges right at Violet Vanderfleet Senior. Violet Vanderfleet Senior caught the chainsaw and throws a punch at Chuck knocking him to the ground. Victor fires piece of grass at his grandmother. She dodges the pieces of grass and dives at Victor.

Randy takes out his 2 sais from his watch and leaps into the air and jabs them right at the giant plant monsters. He throws 5 throwing stars at the other plant monsters. He leaps onto another 1 and slices a plant monster's head off and slices another plant monster in half. Troy spins in a circle slicing the other plant monsters in half. The Spies cut down the other plant monsters in halves. All of a sudden more plant monsters grow out from the ground and roar.

GIL OCEANS

Oh no these monsters can't stop.

GILLIAN OCEANS

But we can't stop either.

RANDY MASTERS

Less talk time to do some gardening.

Randy leaps into the air and takes out 2 more ninja swords from his watch and rapidly slice the other plant monsters into pieces. But then more plant monsters came out from the ground. Randy takes another sword out from his watch and puts it in his mouth.

ALEX

You're holding 4 swords in each of your hands and 1 in your mouth.

RANDY MASTERS

(holding a sword in a mouth)

I can tell you later, besides you don't know anything about me yet. And this is called my 5 swords style.

Randy Master runs rapidly fast and rapidly slice the plant monsters into pieces. Suddenly more plant monsters came out from the ground and fire seeds at them. Randy slice the incoming seeds against the blade of his swords. Gil and Gillian block the incoming seeds with their unbreakable skin making the seeds bounce back off from their skins.

SAM

We got to free the people in the pods.

CLOVER

But how these plant monsters keep on sprouting like the hairs on Mandy's ego.

The Spies uses their chainsaws to cut down the rest of plant monsters into pieces. Randy spins around in a circle to slice more plant monsters. He leaps off against 2 plant monsters and dive down the 3 plant monsters and jab down the plant monsters cutting them in halves.

Violet Vanderfleet Senior fires razor sharp leaves right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to stop the leaves in mid-air and point them back at Violet Vanderfleet Senior. She dodges the leaves and Chuck came at Violet Vanderfleet Senior and punches her in the face.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

How dare you attack your own mother.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Shut up mom you're evil.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

And what I had learn from being evil is that it clouds your mind.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

I don't care daughter.

Violet Vanderfleet Senior charges it right at them. Victor fires his Nature's Force blast right at Rose Vanderfleet hitting her and skidding her against the ground. Victor leaps into the air and throws a kick at Violet Vanderfleet Senior hitting her in the face.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

First that's hurts second, that is a incredible power you have their grandson.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You think that's incredible think about this power that I have.

A giant bud covers up Victor and Victor breaks out from it into his Force of Nature Mode.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Take this.

Victor fires razor sharp leaves right at Violet Vanderfleet Senior hitting her and flies right up to her and throws a kick at her and knocking her onto the ground.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

You become a strong human deity, but your grandmother is stronger.

Violet Vanderfleet Senior fires her Nature's Force blast at Victor. Victor dodges the blast and throws an uppercut punch at his grandmother hitting her in the face. Victor whip out his vine whips from his wrist and whips them right at her hitting her and making her crash into a tree.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Wow that kid of yours is tough, how did he learn those powers?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's a gift that my little flower made.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Could we give him a hand?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

We can just watch the fight, he has it covered.

Victor fires cannonballs from his tree branches on his back at his grandmother. She dodges the cannonballs and comes up right at Victor. Victor leaps up into the air and throws a kick at his grandmother in the face and knocking her onto the ground.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

(angry)

Fine, I shall show you what I'm made of.

Violet Vanderfleet Senior drains all of the energy out from the pods and her body and she releases an energy blast from her body right at Victor. Victor leaps into the air and flies right at his grandmother and throws a kick at his grandmother hitting her and knocking her onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You think that's power, this is power.

A big bud covers Victor and he breaks out from it and transformed into his Vanderfleet Force mode.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

What is this, you got tired from that mode of yours you transform into something else?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is something called my Vanderfleet Force Mode, and I am going use it on you.

Victor and his grandmother clash at each other making a giant cloud of smoke. The Spies and the others continue fighting off against the giant plant monsters. Troy slashes up the plant monsters into pieces and cartwheeled to dodge an attack from another plant monster and leaps into the air and throws a swing at the other plant monsters cutting them in halves.

Randy swings all of his 5 swords at once making a powerful shockwave at the plants making them explode. Randy puts all 5 of his swords back into his watch and throws throwing stars at the other plant monsters hitting them and cut them all down the middles.

The Spies continue to fight off the other plant monsters cutting them into pieces by their chainsaws. Suddenly the spies are lifted up into the air by the plant monsters from the ground.

CLOVER

Oh man a surprise attack.

ALEX

Time to turn these plants into ash, with the Flamethrower Blow-dryer.

Alex activates the blow-dryer and fires flames from the blow-dryer and turning all of the plant monsters into ash. The Spies leap down onto the ground and rushed to help out Victor. Randy, Troy, Gil and Gillian follow them.

Victor and his grandmother continue to fight throwing punches at each other and making the ground to shake and large gust of wind come out from them.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

This is bad, now we know what Mother Nature is saying.

Victor grows out the Hammeroma Powerst from his hand and grows it 10 feet tall and swings it down onto his grandmother smacking her onto the ground. Rose Vanderfleet fires thrones right at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and strikes right at her in the chest and face sending her crashing down onto the ground.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

(angry)

I am going to defeat you my grandson.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not if I have anything to say about that, or should I say we.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

What?

Then Violet Vanderfleet Senior look around her seeing clones of Victor Vanderfleet in his Vanderfleet Force mode. They all fire Nature's Force Blasts at Rose Vanderfleet and hit her knocking her to the ground.

They all fly down right at her and throw punches and kicks all over her body. Suddenly giant roots come out from the ground and strike at all of the Victor Vanderfleet Clones making them turn into leaves. Victor combines all of the leaves and turn them all into a sword. He swings the sword right down onto Violet Vanderfleet Senior hitting her causing the ground to shake.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET SENIOR

(struggles to get up)

Not going to give up.

Victor place his hands on her face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am removing your plant powers forever.

Victor removes Violet Vanderfleet Senior's plant powers from her body making a flash of light come out from her body. As the light ends all of the Vanderfleet relatives all collapse out from their pods and fall to the ground. Chuck and Violet come over to their ad. Violet kneel down to POPPY VANDERFLEET in her 30's short green hair, blue eyes, nice, funny, and caring walks up from being unconscious. Chuck comes up to VICKY VANDERFLEET in her 30's pretty, have orange long hair, brown, eyes, crabby, fierce, and nice walks up from being unconscious.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor, come over here and see the rest of your family.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait what about grandma.

Troy place 2 fingers onto Violet Vanderfleet Senior's neck.

TROY MIMZOA

Your grandmother is still breathing.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Thank goodness.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

And now this is a strange family reunion we're having.

Then the WOOHP helicopters came down into the rain forest.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM EVENING

Back in the Spies' penthouse the Spies are watching TV. Then suddenly Victor knocks at the screen door.

SAM

It's open Victor.

Victor comes into the living room and puts his backpack on the floor.

CLOVER

So how was your family reunion?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It was amazing, I finally know where the rest of my family is. And during the reunion I completed my family tree project.

ALEX

Speaking of your family, where is your grandmother now?

Then suddenly Jerry comes up onto the TV screen.

JERRY

(on the TV)

Your grandmother is now serving time at the WOOHP containment facility.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

At least there isn't another family member in jail now that is over I can finally relax about my family.

Then suddenly Chuck came into the living room with his bag on his shoulder.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Hey kid, and girls where will I put my stuff.

CLOVER

(to Victor)

Victor, what is the meaning of all of this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(nervously)

During the reunion my uncle Chuck wants a place to stay at so he can get enough money to buy his own place, so since there isn't anymore room at Dean's place I told him to stay at your place, so… bye.

Victor zooms out from the living room.

THE SPIES

(together)

Victor come back here!

THE END


End file.
